Team Guy's Apprentice
by cornholio4
Summary: Naruto after failed for the second time is offered to take part in a program where he is mentored by a Genin team, said team consists of Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji! NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Hektols who gave me some idea for this story. I wanted to do a Naruhina story and I also wanted to involve Rock Lee's Team as I really love the character. I have Naruto Powerful Shippuden and I plan to watch Rock Lee and his Ninja Pals on the Crunchyroll account I recently got (so far I mostly watched bits of the Death Note drama, speaking of do you know that in the US Death Note movie they casted Nat Wolfe as Light? Nat this is one of my fave anime characters and I swear if you screw him up...) I also got Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 but I am still practicing on winning battles on Adventure and free Battles Modes before I even attempt Story Mode (same with the other Ninja Storm games, besides Powerful Shippuden the only Naruto Games I was able to go through the story are Shippuden 3D the New Era and Rise of a Ninja)**

Iruka sighed as he asked a dejected Naruto Uzumaki to stay behind after class; Naruto had failed his 2nd Final Exam to become a Genin but the 3rd Lord Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi told him if he failed he could try taking part in the Tutor program. Naruto after being told this Iruka decided to explain, "Certain troubled students are put on the Tutor Program for extra credit, basically you join a Genin team as a junior member where the three Team members and their sensei help to perform the Jutsu you had trouble with as well as assist on missions." Iruka told him and did not even bother asking Naruto if he was interested since Naruto was basically dancing on the spot in joy.

" _Yes is it, I just have to work with a team and then I will become a real ninja and then one step closer to becoming Hokage!_ " Naruto thought excitedly daydreaming of himself wearing the Hokage's hat. Iruka sighed and decided to ask if he was interested anyway which led to Naruto enthusiastically nodding. Iruka smiled at the troubled young student, despite everything against him he was still able to keep up such a cheerful appearance.

"I will start with the arrangements Naruto; expect to be contacted for further details in a few days." Iruka told him silently wishing him the best. " _With his reputation for all the mischief he gets up to and every week the Anbu ends up chasing him, I wonder if we can get someone willing to volunteer for this..._ " Iruka sighed wondering if this was going to turn out to be a huge mistake.

*TGA*

The next day Hiruzen Sarutobi was in his office finishing up the last of his paperwork, he looked at the time and saw it was about noon so he decided to start heading off for his lunch when one of his Anbu Guard came in. "Might Guy here to see you Lord Hokage." he was told and Hiruzen was cursing under his breath about the timing wondering what the eccentric ninja wanted. He told him to send him in while preying that he would not regret saying that sentence.

"Lord Hokage sir." Might Guy said walking into the room with a saluting gesture as Hiruzen asked him what he wanted, "On the notice board I was checking the list for students for the tutoring program while my eye have caught one particular new name." Hiruzen had a feeling who he was talking about; there was a certain student whose name was just added to the list.

"I suspect you are referring to Naruto Uzumaki?" Hiruzen asked not thinking that there would be anyone willing to volunteer to tutor Naruto. If his unfortunate fate as the holder of the Kyubi was ignored then his reputation as a prankster always in trouble would definitely make him unpopular to the experienced ninjas.

"I was certainly am Lord Hokage, the youthful holder of the nine tailed fox is out there asking for help in joining the honoured ranks of the Ninja and I thought my team, the best Genin team out there would be honoured to help the poor youthful soul in his quest to serve Konohagakure as a Genin Ninja!" Guy said with his infamous theatrics. Hiruzen was thinking it over but he realised now he did not have to try and convince a Sensei in tutoring Naruto and who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Okay Guy you and your team will be charged with helping Naruto and having him help out on your team's missions, but be warned for what he is like." Hiruzen said warning Guy who did not look that bothered. He prepared himself for when Guy showed he was about to speak again.

"Not to worry, not only his ninja still will be helped but I am sure that my own students can learn as much from Naruto as he will be from them!" Guy told Hiruzen looking confident in this task. Hiruzen then told Guy he will make it official but told him he hoped he knew what he was getting into.

*TGA*

Inside the Hyuuga Household, Hiashi the head of the Hyuuga clan was walking into the room where his eldest daughter Hinata and nephew Neji were being tutored in combat. "Neji, your sensei Guy just dropped off a message." Hiashi told Neji who looked to his uncle to learn what this message could be. "He has volunteered you and your teammates to take part in the Tutoring program where you will be tasked with helping a student attain a Genin rank." Hiashi said before taking a deep sigh that caught Neji's attention.

"But be warned, this student has something of a reputation in this village. He will be coming here to be picked up so I ask you make a good first impression on your team protégé." Hiashi told him who nodded but then Hinata saw her father's attention turn to her. "You know of him as he is one of your classmates Hinata... Naruto Uzumaki." Hiashi told her causing Neji's eyes to widen and Hinata to freeze in shock, her crush was coming over and would that mean she would get to see him when her cousin's team was tutoring him?

 **Next chapter I will make longer so sorry about the length of this one, next chapter Naruto arrives at the Hyuga Household and what is his first impression when he meets Neji and Hinata's sister Hanabi? What will Naruto's first impression be when he sees the team and Sensei that will be tutoring him?**

 **And will Hinata be able to stop herself from fainting after talking to Naruto?**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day "Okay, this is the place..." Naruto was standing outside the grounds owned by the Hyuga Clan, known as one of the most influential clans in Konoha but of course that was not something at Naruto knew at the moment since right now he only knew it as the family of a classmate of his (who he didn't have problems with except for her being shy around him) and that he would meet the team that would be mentoring him there. Iruka had came to his apartment the previous afternoon with instructions as to where to go to meet this team that he was assigned to for this program.

Deciding to walk to the front door Naruto went and knocked on the door, the door was answered by a servant who told him "ah yes, the Uzumaki boy, please follow me..." Naruto followed the servant to what appeared to be a huge living room and Naruto could not help but look in awe at all the fancy decorations that he was passing. Naruto sat down on a chair that was being offered and Naruto's eyes widened in delight when he was now being presented with several bowls of ramen. "As a guest of the Hyuga Clan please help yourself to this, Neji who shall be helping to mentor you shall be here not too long from now." The servant told before leaving and he did not get a chance to finish what he was saying as Naruto started eating the ramen.

Naruto heard a quiet surprised sound and saw that Hinata was sitting on the other end of the couch that he did not notice, "Oh hi Hinata, I am getting another chance to graduate! So when I become a ninja, maybe we can see each other again some other time." Naruto told her with a smile and she nodded shyly. Naruto was wondering why Hinata was like this with him, she may be shy but it seemed she especially had a problem with talking to himself. Naruto then decided to continue eating and see if he could attempt to get a conversation with her later.

Unknown to the blonde haired boy watching from the door was a certain young girl, "This is the Uzumaki boy that Hinata likes?" the girl asked looking like she was disappointed and displeased all at once. "I don't see what she can see in him, like he deserves to be liked by Hinata." Said the girl as she left, the girl being Hinata's younger sister Hanabi who looked up to her older sister and imagined only the best ninja out there to be worthy of her sister's affections. She may have to talk to him later.

Not long after Naruto finished his ramen and then gave a big burp, "I don't see how anyone like that can fail the exam." Muttered a sarcastic voice and then entered a boy who Naruto saw was wearing the Ninja headband. "Name is Neji Hyuga of the Hyuga can and my team have the task of seeing if we can help you get through to becoming a ninja." Neji told him in a tone that said he was down to business.

"Well Neji in some time you can say that you trained Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage and destined to be the greatest ninja in the village." Naruto said striking a confident pose with Neji raising an eye when Naruto mentioned the word 'destined'. Hinata smiled a bit like this and Neji was thinking in his head " _Well he has confidence but we will see where his destiny lies soon enough..._ "

Naruto waved goodbye to Hinata who waved back as he followed Neji out of the household, ten minutes later Neji was glad that they arrived at their destination since he had to endure Naruto's whining and asking if they were there yet. "So where are your team?" Naruto asked impatiently jumping when he felt someone charging at him with a kick. "What the hell... your eyebrows!" Naruto said freaking out when he saw the ninja who attacked him just now, the ninja who went by Rock Lee.

"The name is Rock Lee and I hope that we can uncover your hidden potential, to give you another chance after having failed through your final test!" Rock Lee said striking a pose and Naruto was still staring at how weird Lee looked. Lee then jumped when he saw scrolls appear and dodged the ninja kunai that came out of him.

"Lee the poor boy is still a student and you decided that attacking him was the best first impression you can do?" glared a ninja girl then appeared and Naruto was relieved that she seemed more normal than Lee was. The girl smiled as she faced Naruto and said "my name is Tenten and you have already met Neji and sorry about Lee there. Now only our sensei is left and he should be here any second now..."

Naruto jumped when he saw smoke appear and when it cleared standing in a pose was Guy, Naruto was ready to freak out when he saw that his eyebrows were even larger than Lee's. "Hello I am Might Guy the master and sensei of this little squad and you must be Naruto." Guy said smiling to Naruto who was still freaked out by the appearance of Guy. " _This is the sensei of the team that will be tutoring me? Don't worry Naruto, you can show them your skill soon enough and then you will be a real ninja!_ " Naruto thought deciding that he would accept the eccentrics of these Ninja for now until he will be able to do what he can to graduate.

"I hear of your reputation Naruto, a boastful lad who always tries to get attention and though you have failed twice before, I was willing to have myself and my squad give you your third chance but be warned that it will not be easy at all and you will be required to give 100% of all you got through gruelling training and test of your skills!" Guy told Naruto who just silently nodded. Guy smiled and said "Good, this is what we will begin with..."

 **I am open to ideas for this story and how to help develop the Naruhina romance.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's first impression of his sensei Might Guy in this tutor program?

 **HE HATED HIM!**

First thing that Guy told him to do as exercise was given him forty laps around the area, Naruto laughter at what he assumed was a humorous joke to get him started quickly turned to tears of anger when he realised that Guy was dead serious. "A good ninja needs to be in tip top shape all of the time Naruto that is one thing you will learn once you achieve the rank of ninja." Guy told him as Naruto was panting while in the middle of his twenty first lap.

"I don't know why you think you have any right to complain Uzumaki, Guy Sensei is going easy on you." Neji told him with a stern look on his face. "He made us do fifty laps on our first team exercise..." Neji muttered under his breath with his arms crossed. Naruto felt relieved when he finally finished that fifth lap.

"Okay Naruto that was just a warm up." Guy told Naruto his great astonishment, Guy then pointed to a sparring ring which he had set up with Tenten in the middle of it. "First I was a grasp of your combat skills Naruto and Tenten has volunteered to be your opponent for this exercise, I want you to see if you can tackle Tenten to the ground while she uses her weapons to send you back. A ninja always needs to be ready if they are unarmed by their opponent is armed themselves." Guy told them as Tenten gave Naruto look saying that since he was still a student she would go a little easy on him, Naruto however seemed to have forgotten how exhausted he was as he was now looking confident and looking like he was about to go for blood in a battle.

"So Uzumaki still has some fight in him after all." commented Neji while Lee was wishing them both luck. Guy blew the whistle he had and Naruto barely had any time to move as Tenten began making scrolls appear which caused various kunai to start firing at him. Five minutes later Naruto seemed to have curled up into a ball moaning of all the pain he was in.

Guy raised his huge eyebrows as Neji was shaking his head and Lee looked concerned, Tenten then stopped for a second looking concerned herself and said in a comforting tone "if this is too much for you Naruto, we can try again some other time. Maybe it was a bad idea to thrust you into combat practice right away, especially with how exhausted you are..." Naruto then took a moment to get up and took out a kunai which managed to pierce his jacket and threw it at Tenten which she just barely jumped past but had no time to notice Naruto managing to kick her to the ground with a kick to the gut.

Tenten looked shocked while Naruto looked triumphant, "classic misdirection and taking advantage of an opportunity presented to you, Naruto may be the pupil here but it seems you still need to learn things yourself like never letting your guard down to an enemy. You do that to an enemy in a mission and it might just cost you your life."Guy said out loud and Tenten was agitated at herself for falling to what should have been an obvious trick.

"I will give you a fifteen minute break Naruto; afterwards we will see you practice physical combat with Lee." Guy said going away to have his own break. Naruto looked to Lee and wondered if he will have an easier time fighting Lee with how weird looking he was.

"I look forward to getting a grasp on your skills Naruto when we duel." Lee told him looking like he was prepared to fight at the moment without knowing Naruto was feeling quite dismissive of him. Tenten patted him on the back saying she still hope they can get along okay as they go through this tutor program.

Neji just huffed and sighed, " _Okay he managed to do a ruse that fooled Tenten but he still has a lot to learn if he thinks he can become a ninja by pulling tricks all the time._ " He was thinking in his head not thinking Naruto would last much longer if at any point he was facing Neji and he could use his Byakugan against him.

" _Good luck Naruto..._ " thought Hinata who was spying on the training session having arrived to see Naruto's little spar with Tenten and then went back on her way home preying that Naruto could pass and he come become a great ninja like he wanted to become (and if he was determined to become Hokage like he said he will then he will have her to cheer him on every step of the way).

*TGA*

" _...he seems to be okay at most Jutsus except for the doppelganger jutsu which seems to struggle with most all, we need to see about that..._ " Guy thought to himself looking over Naruto's report cards and grade reports which he was given by Iruka as part of the tutor program. " _We will see if we can get around that, pit that Lord Hokage's law about revealing him as the keeper of the nine tailed fox demon is effect or else I could see about finding a way to using that to his advantage. No matter I will help Naruto pass, one way or another!_ " Guy thought as he continued to read wondering how much his team and Naruto will get along in the long run.

 **Yeah the idea for the beginning was inspired by Jostanos' review of the last chapter so I thank him for the inspiration. I also could not resist Kakashi's first impression of his team as that is one of my favourite moments of the manga (better than how it was handled in the anime, outright saying he hated him is way funnier than just calling them idiots).**


	4. Chapter 4

Soon the break was over and Naruto's sparring match with Rock Lee started, Naruto started but it seemed that no matter what punch he tried Lee dodged it with no effort whatsoever. "You see Naruto; I am strong in the physical art of taijutsu, training hard at it every single day." Lee told Naruto as he was getting angrier with each missed blow.

" _None of this is ninjutsu so how am I supposed to beat him... Wait..._ " Naruto thought as he then saw his chance when he managed to get a glimpse of Lee running somewhere so he put his foot out and allowed Lee who was not looking to trip over him. Smirking at his chance he then managed to aim a kick right which connected with Lee's head knocking him to the ground.

Naruto smirked as Tenten realised Naruto managed to do something sneaky onto Lee like he did her. Naruto decided to waste no chance when Lee got up and started punching Lee which he took and Lee was about to retaliate when Guy said "okay that's enough now."

"There is hope you yet..." Neji muttered while Tenten was clapping, Lee bowed in respect to Naruto and Naruto decided to bow in return. Hinata was smiling at Naruto's display showing he could make it as a ninja after all.

"Now that is enough for now but next time I want to help you with some of the facts you need to know as a ninja Naruto and help with your jutsu, I read that the doppelganger jutsu is your worst one so I will get someone to help you with it." Guy said and Naruto groaned at the mention of the doppelganger jutsu. "Naruto, the Hokage and I have spoken to Hiashi Hyuga and he has agreed to let you stay over at the Hyuga grounds so by tomorrow I want you and Neji to go over what difficulties you have with that particular jutsu." Guy told Naruto with both Hinata and Neji widening their eyes in shock but Neji knew better than to argue.

Soon after Guy disappeared Tenten and Lee left together after saying goodbye to Neji and Naruto, "Okay we will start to go over that jutsu later, get whatever you need for the night and come back to the Hyuga land later." Neji told Naruto as he then left, he still had doubts about Naruto's skill as a ninja but he will try and help him as part of his team's mission. Neji stopped in front of Hinata's hiding place and said out loud "I have known you were there since you arrived Hinata so you might as well come on out now."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock as she slowly walked out of her hiding spot and looked at Neji a bit fearfully. Neji just shook his head saying "come on let's go home, your boyfriend will be staying over so I can go over that technique he's terrible at so you will have plenty of chances to talk to him yet." Neji told her with Hinata shocked that Neji knew of her crush on Hinata and wondered fearfully it her father knows as well.

*TGA*

Right now in another part of Konoha some strange visitors were going over a plan. "So the guard we managed to pay off got us this." One of the outsiders said on a scroll with techniques written on it that came from the secret scrolls that existed in a special Konoha hiding place featuring techniques known only to the village. The guard had looked at some of the scrolls and put them back after writing down some of the techniques.

"Yeah we leave tomorrow, after we get more money and people on our side in some of this village's Businesses." The other one said with a smirk, "Gato already has the Land of the Waves practically under his rule and we can start putting his influence in the Hidden Villages..."

*TGA*

"Wow I never had a sleepover before." Naruto said excitedly in a training room in the Hyuga home where he was facing Neji there and the servants taken his stuff to a rarely used guest room. Hinata decided to stay away from spying this time not wanting to be caught if Neji knew she was there earlier and because she wanted more time to come up with the courage to speak to Naruto. Hanabi however was watching with a glare wanting to see in action the boy she still felt was not worthy of her sister's affections.

"I assure you that this is not a sleepover!" Neji said angrily at a sign of what he saw as Naruto not taking this seriously. "Okay first let's see what you have trouble with that jutsu so try and make a doppelganger of yourself." Neji said in the best tutor voice he could manage. Naruto gulped and then did his best at a doppelganger but the produced doppelganger was on the ground unconscious.

"Yeah this is my worst technique as you can see Neji." Naruto said looking down at it but when he looked at Neji he was confused to see a look of disbelief and confusion at Neji. "Neji are you feeling alright?" Naru asked as his failed doppelganger disappeared.

"Why are you using that much Chakra into the one doppelganger?" Neji asked seeing the failed doppelganger's flaw as it had appeared. Neji slapped his forehead when he saw Naruto giving him a blank look. "You're not supposed to put that much into Chakra into the one doppelganger otherwise it will overload as that one did, for the one you are supposed to put only a little chakra and only used more when dealing with multiple ones!" Neji said slapping his forehead in disbelief.

"Well I never told Iruka how much I was putting into Chakra as I was too focused on doing the hand signals, Iruka always told me to just keep trying and most of my classmates never wanted to help me when I am having trouble." Naruto told Neji who looked in shocked.

"Come on let me go over the details on how it works so the next time it will be more successful." Neji said getting some paper and a pen to go over Chakra in Jutsus. Hanabi thought that maybe Naruto was not totally hopeless and left not realising her father Hiashi was watching right now.

Hiashi left thinking in his head " _the boy does seem eager to be a great ninja and his tutorship with Neji's team, perhaps I can ask Might Guy and the Lord Hokage if they can help Hinata in her training as well. He does seem to inspire some confidence in Hinata so maybe her crush on him should be allowed..._ "

 **Thanks to Hektols for giving me ideas on a plot I am starting now as well as the idea of Neji helping Naruto with the doppelganger jutsu.**


End file.
